Why can't?
by TheWritingGirl14
Summary: Final chapter now uploaded and updated! Please read and review!
1. Why can't she love me?

I would just like to say that this is my first ever story, so go easy on the critisism, but do tell me what you like and dislike and what I can do to make it better. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense. I'm not sure if I will continue this but if I get (some) good feedback, then I will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to these characters. I am a fan of the show and I wouldn't dare take credit for it.

* * *

**Why can't...?**

Phillip J. Fry was walking down the street on his way home, thinking about how life was unfair. All he ever wanted was to be with Leela, the love of his life, but every time he asked her out, she always turned him. She never gave a reason, it was just always "no". No matter how many times she had rejected him, he has, and will always keep trying because he knows that they will, somehow, end up together and he will wait until that day. Well... After tonight however, that feeling seems to be fading away. He had lost some faith of them ending up together, but that doesn't mean that he won't stop trying.

He had finally arrived home (after forgetting where he lived and wondering around the street, looking for a clue that would help him get home). He walked inside and up the (many) flight of stairs (wishing there was an elevator to take him up) until he finally got to his apartment number (or at least he thought it was, all numbers looked the same to him). He put the key in the lock (it fits, yes!) and opened the door to find his best friend Bender sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching _All My Circuits_ on TV. This was a normal night for him.

"Hi Bender, I'm back".

Bender shushed him. "Would you shush? I want to see if Calculon makes it over the shark without the shark eating him!" Bender said. "Again" he added.

"Oh come on Bender, you've seen that hundreds of times already."

"I know, but it makes me laugh when he doesn't make it!" Bender remarked.

"Come on. Don't you want to know what happened with me and Leela?"

Bender moaned. "No I don't meatbag, but you made me miss the best bit, so you may as well bore me to death with your story"

"Ok then" said Fry, oblivious to the fact that Bender was angry with him for making him miss a part of the show. "Well, what happened was..."

_Flashback-1 day ago_

Fry was sitting on the couch in the Planet Express building, thinking new ways of getting Leela to go out with him. In a desperate attempt, he asked Zoidberg for help.

"Okay Fry. I got two ideas for you"

"What are they, Dr Z?

"No 1, give her a gift of stinking, lovely, tasty, garbage" said Zoidberg, licking his lips.

Fry considered this. "No, I don't think that Leela would like that. What's the other idea?"

"You could write notes for her and leave them in her locker, like the robot, Bender does for me. Look." Zoidberg pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Fry. On the paper, it said:

To Zoidberg,

I hate you!

From Bender

P.S. Did I mention that I'm great and you're not?

"That's actually a good idea. Thanks, Dr Zoidberg".

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat my lunch" Zoidberg said, taking out a sandwich that had a post-it note stuck to it saying:

Hermes' Manwich,

Hands off! (Especially Zoidberg!)

Zoidberg started to eat it and Hermes came into the room."Morning Fry, Morning Zoid... What are you eating?" Hermes looked at the sandwich in his mouth. "My Manwich! I'll kill you, you stinking lobster!" Hermes yelled, charging at Zoidberg.

"It wasn't me, Fry did it!" said Zoidberg, pointing at Fry before running off out of the room with Hermes chasing him. Fry just sat there, watching them and when they left, he couldn't remember what happened and decided to go along with Zoidberg's plan of writing her notes. The notes wouldn't be like Bender's notes to Zoidberg though. Leela wouldn't like that. That evening, he set his plan in motion (when Bender was 'sleeping' so he wouldn't interrupt him and make fun of him). The next day, Fry went to work early (for the first time ever) to put a note for Leela in her locker before she arrived. The note read:

Dear Leela,

Meet me outside 'Elzar's' restaurant this evening. Someone special will be waiting for you.

He didn't put his name on it because he wanted it to be a surprise for Leela when she turned up. Throughout the day, Leela didn't speak to him. Fry thought that she read the note, chucked it in the bin and started ignoring him to avoid awkwardness, but, at the end of the day, when getting his stuff out of the locker, he found a note. It said:

See you later tonight

Leela xx

"How did she know that it was from me" Fry wondered. Of course that wasn't really important to him, what was is that Leela was coming. He ran home in excitement, desperate to put the rest of his plan into action. He changed into a tuxedo, brought a dozen red roses from the nearby florist and waited outside 'Elzar's'. And he waited, and waited, and waited... He waited until an hour after closing time (in case she turned up late) before deciding to go home, thinking on the way, why would she lie about coming and how life is unfair.

_Back to the present_

"...and that's what happened. What I don't understand is why she told me she was coming and then not turn up. Maybe something happened. What do you think happened, Bender?" said Fry, turning to face Bender.

But Bender wasn't there anymore. Fry assumed that Bender had got bored of his story and went to bed. Fry got changed into his PJ's and got into bed, with many thoughts going through his head (more than usual). Thoughts like 'How could she do this to me?', and 'Why would she hurt me like this?' . Maybe she doesn't love him and did this to prove it. No, Leela isn't that cruel. If she didn't, she would tell him face to face. There was one particular thought going through his head:

_Why can't she love me?_

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed reading my first ever story. Please review.


	2. Why can't I love him?

I would just like to say a couple things about this chapter, it's entirely in Leela's point of view incase anyone's confused and it's a bit longer than the first chapter. Leela is definitly out of character here and Bender (my guest star in this chapter!) may be out of character also. Sorry! Hope you enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to these characters. I am a fan of the show and I wouldn't dare take credit for it.

* * *

**Why can't...?**

As I'm walking down the street, on my way home, I started to think about the events that had happened to lead up to this moment. It all started this morning when I went to work and open up my locker to find a note. That note is what started all of this...

_Flashback-This Morning_

Dear Leela,

Meet me outside 'Elzar's' restaurant this evening. Someone special will be waiting for you.

That is what it said on the note. There was no name on it but you could tell it was from Fry. It was his scruffy handwriting that gave it away. Oh great. First he keeps on asking me out repeatedly and now he is writing me notes. This guy can't take 'no' for an answer! That was a good point. Why do I keep saying 'no'? Fry was different to the other guys I dated. He was always sweet and kind to me. And unlike others, he never seemed to make fun of my eye. He had always cared for me and I have always cared for him. There is just something about him. Something about his boyish-childlike-charm that made him seem charming. And yet, I still find myself saying 'no' to him. Why is that? There were many times where I could of said 'yes' to him, but before I could stop myself, I always said 'no'. What strikes me as odd is that, no matter how many times I say 'no', he never gives up on me. Even now, with this note, my initial reaction would be to go up to Fry, shove the note in his hand and tell him to stop bothering me. I don't know why I would do that. Now that I'm thinking about, it seems mean if I'd do that. I won't do that though. I've broken his heart too many times, so maybe I should go. Or should I? Why am I questioning myself?

I need to talk to someone. But... who? Zoidberg is annoying and reeks of rotten fish, Amy is on a date with Kif, Hermes is, (as if on cue, Zoidberg ran through the room with Hermes chasing after him shouting "Stop touching my manwich!") chasing Zoidberg and the Professor hardly ever knows what _he'_s talking about. That only leaves Bender. Bender may be a jerk but he is Fry's best friend. He should know how to deal with Fry. Speaking of which, where is he? Why ask? He's probably sitting on the couch watching TV as normal. I walk into the next room to find Bender sitting on the couch watching TV. Yes, there he was, as normal. "Bender, I need to talk to you". Bender sits there, ignoring me. I say it again louder but he still kept ignoring me. It came to the point where I had to turn off the TV for him to pay attention to me.

"Hey, I was watching that!" was Bender's reaction to me switching the TV off.

"Oh come on Bender. It was just the repeats of _All My Circuits_. You've seen them all hundreds of times. Especially the one when Calculon is trying to jump over the shark".

"I know. It makes me laugh every time he doesn't make it" Bender said, laughing like mad.

"Bender, just stop laughing and listen to me!" I shouted.

Immediately, Bender stopped laughing. "All right then. Lay it on me big boots. What did you want?"

I sat down next to him and told him everything. Well, not everything. I told him about the note and if it was a good idea to go or not. I didn't tell him about my mixed feelings for Fry. I decided to spare him me telling him this and sparing me the humiliation of him telling everyone about it. I would never hear the end of it. By the time I was done talking, all Bender had to say was "You turned the TV off for that?!"

I sighed and got up from my seat to leave. On my way out, I turned to him and said "Why did I come to you for help? You don't care about anyone but yourself". As I left, I thought I heard Bender sigh and say "I'm sorry Leela" but I thought it was in my imagination. It must have been. Bender would never say 'sorry'.

_Later that day_

I avoided Fry all day because I didn't want any awkwardness between us. It was now the end of the day and I still hadn't decided if I should go or not. I keep telling myself to go and give him a chance but in the back of my head, there is a voice telling me not to go. If I don't go, then I will break his heart, like I've done many times before. If I do go, then who knows what will happen? We may go out a couple times, then he'll either get bored of me and dump me or cheat on me and I'll have to dump him. Either way, it will end with my heart being broken and I can't risk that happening to me again. I have made my mind up. I have decided not to go. This may mean breaking Fry's heart again but he's used to it. I should tell him though. It would be cruel for me not to so he wouldn't humiliate himself by standing outside the restaurant alone waiting for me to turn up. I need to find him and tell him. He's probably in the locker room getting his stuff out of his locker. How am I going to tell him?

Suddenly, Fry came running out of the locker room, looking and sounding very excited. I tried chasing after him, trying to get him to calm down and get him to explain why he was so excited, but I couldn't catch up with him. Man alive, he can run fast when he wants to! I continue chasing him until we got outside the building where I lose him. I stop to catch my breath, leaning against a wall of the Planet Express building. Bender soon joins me outside asking me what happened to Fry. As soon as I caught my breath, I told him that Fry suddenly ran out of the locker room like that and I was chasing after him to get him to calm down. After I told him, I received quite a strange response from Bender. "Oh good, he got my note" he said.

"What? You're note? What note?" I said, confused.

"Well, after we, by which I mean you, finished speaking, I decided to take matters into my own hands".

I stare at him. "By..."

"By forging a note to Fry in your handwriting and putting it in his locker".

"What did the note say?" I asked, sounding angry. Well, I am angry, but that's not the point. The point was that I need to know what is on that note.

"I don't know. Something about meeting him at some kind of restaurant later..."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, curiously.

"Hey, I don't need to tell you a reason", Bender said, sounding defensive. "Bite my shiny metal a-"

"Don't even think about finishing off that sentence. I'm not in the mood for profanity" I said, folding my arms and turning away from him.

"What's your problem? I've always said it and it never seemed to bother you before".

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped at him.

"Whatever. See ya later big boots", he said, walking off, back into the building.

I would have gone after him to apologize, but what would have been the point? I mean, thanks to him, I now have to go on this 'date' with Fry! Why would he do this to me? Now I have to go because he is expecting me to come! It's not like I can just not show up! Can I? No, I can't. It would break his heart if I don't go. Well, it looks like I'm going.

_Later that evening_

I walk towards 'Elzar's' restaurant with a sick feeling in my stomach. I wore my purple dress and my hair was tied in a bun. Just because I'm going to an awkward dinner, doesn't mean I can't look good. Wait, did I say awkward? This dinner is going to be awkward isn't it? Well, there's no backing out of it now. Just around the corner and I'm there. I stop before turning the corner, thinking how my life will change if I go through with this. Should I go through with this? Maybe it's not too late to back out of this. I could just turn around now and go home. Fry hasn't seen me yet. Wait a minute. How do I know if Fry really _did_ send me that note? It could have been Bender that put that note in my locker. I mean, he did fake my note to Fry so he could have faked my note from Fry. Why would he do that though? Never mind that, I need to check. I take a quick glance around the corner and I couldn't believe what I saw. I look again to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Standing in front of the restaurant was Fry, smartly dressed (for the first time ever I think) in a tuxedo holding a dozen red roses. It was safe to assume that the note was real. Stupid Bender, this is his entire fault. If he hadn't written that note under my name then I wouldn't be here. I could have been watching the reruns of _All My Circuits_ or _Everybody Loves Hypnotoad_ but instead I'm here. I'm just standing here, a corner away from changing my life drastically. Wait a minute. Why aren't I moving? I try to move but my feet seem to be stuck to the sidewalk. Why am I so confused? On one hand, I really care for Fry and I want to give him a chance, but on the other hand, him being nice could be just an act. He could just be being nice to me to get what he wants, then dump me after becoming bored with me, like my college boyfriend Sean. And I can't let Fry break my heart the way Sean did. Wait, what am I saying? Fry would never do that. Well, he could do that... No, he wouldn't. But he could do it... He knows that I'm quite vulnerable when it comes to dating and he may take advantage of that... What is wrong with me? Why am I always questioning myself? Right, I've decided to go through with this dinner. Ignoring my natural instincts to turn and run away, I turn round the corner expecting to see Fry. But he was gone. How long was I standing there? On the floor I can see the red roses he was holding. I go over and pick them up. There is a card attached to them. It says:

Dear Leela,

Even these red roses are no match for your beauty

Fry

I can feel tears falling down the side of my face as I read this. Poor Fry. He must have been waiting here for hours before deciding to give up on me and go home, dropping the flowers in anger and sadness. I turn around and head home, ashamed of myself for standing up Fry.

_Back to the present_

And that is what basically happened. Every time I reply the past events in my head, it makes me feel more and more guilty. I can't believe that the nicest guy in the world would do all this for me and I had to be the one to pull the rug out from underneath his feet. This is all Bender's fault. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. It's also my fault for not going. I hate myself right now, and Bender. And Zoidberg for some strange reason. I don't think that Fry would ever forgive me for this. I don't think that I could ever forgive myself for breaking his sweet man's heart once again, unintentionally this time. I'm standing outside my apartment door searching for my apartment key, thinking of how my life could have changed. My life could have for the better but now my life has changed for the worse. It's worse because of the choices I make. I always try to plan out my life and make sensible choices but now I realize that nothing in life is perfect. You can't always plan out your life and follow it to the dot. You don't always have to make the right choices, its okay to make wrong ones; you just need to be spontaneous. I wish I was like that sometimes. I found my key and entered my apartment. I change into my nightdress and get climb into my bed. I cry myself to sleep thinking about the previous events that happened. What a horrible person I am! Many questions form into my mind, such as 'Why would Bender do this to me?' but there was one question. One question in particular that I knew that I could never answer:

_Why can't I love him?_

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Hopefully I'll have the plan for Chapter 3 done soon. Hope you didn't mind the OOC (Out Of Character) for Bender and Leela. Please review!


	3. Why can't these 2 get together already?

**A fair warning, I must admit, this isn't my best work so I understand if you don't like it.**

**This is written in Bender's point of view and, again, I must admit it is a little bit Fenderish (Bender x Fry) so if you're not a fan of this, then DON'T READ! (Though it is not a 'heavy' pairing if you know what I mean). In this we find out why Bender wrote that note.**

**Please (try to) enjoy this!**

* * *

I'm sitting down on the couch in my apartment watching TV. There's not much on. It's either the repeats of _All My Circuits_ or _Everybody Loves Hypnotoad_ but you can only watch it so many times that you can become (almost) immune to hypnotism, and being a robot it happens quicker. Plus it's really boring if you think about it. Anyway, the most interesting thing on TV now is _All My Circuits_. It's the one where Calculon is trying to jump over the shark. I've seen it like a hundred times and it's one of my favourite episodes. Normally Fry is here to watch it with me but not tonight. Tonight he is on a date with Leela. He's been waiting for this moment for months (although it feels like years by the way he goes on and on about it) and now he is having the best night of his life. And it's all down to me, Bender. Yes, thanks to me, everything in the world is fine.

Suddenly Fry enters the room. He is wearing a tuxedo and has a sad look on his face. Oh no. This doesn't look good.

"Hi Bender, I'm back" he said glumly.

Aww, he looks so sad. All I want to do now is to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. But that's not like me. It would seem suspicious if I did that. I need to say something though; he's looking at me, expecting a response. What should I say? Oh, I know. Fry knows that I love watching TV. I'll say something about _All My Circuits_.

I shush him. "Would you shush? I want to see if Calculon makes it over the shark without the shark eating him" I said. "Again" I added. This was like his third attempt to jump over a shark after all.

"Oh come on Bender, you've seen that hundreds of times already" Fry said. He knows me to well.

"I know, but it makes me laugh when he doesn't make it" I answered back. It doesn't really but I needed something to say.

"Come on. Don't you want to know what happened with me and Leela?" he asked me.

I moaned. "No I don't meatbag". Did I just say that out loud? I don't mean to say these mean things to people, it just happens. I definitely didn't mean to say it to Fry. He looks like he is dying to tell me. I am his best friend after all. I got to fix this.

"...but you made me miss the best bit, so you may as well bore me to death with your story". Good line Bender. I expected him to be angry with me for blowing him off and then pretending to be interested in his story and lock himself in his room. But instead he said "Okay then" and sat down beside me. I pretended to be angry with him about missing a bit from _All My Circuits_ but with Fry, you can't be mad at him for long. There was just something about him which meant that you couldn't be mad at him for long. He almost seemed cute that way. Did I just say cute? I've been doing that all day. I pretend to be bored with his story but really I'm dying to know what Leela did to him to make him this sad.

"Well, what happened was like a day ago I was talking to Dr. Zoidberg and he gave me an idea to write Leela notes, so I do write her a note and I put it in her locker..."

Oh, so that's where he got the idea of writing her notes, from Dr. Jerkberg. That's probably why I found a note from him in her locker...

_Flashback-This Morning_

After everyone arrives, puts their stuff in their locker and get on with their boring lives, I always stay behind to do a 'locker check'. I always start with Amy's locker because she has more valuable things for me to pawn/sell, like gold necklaces and diamond earrings. Then I went on to Hermes' locker. Mostly boring bureaucrat stuff but sometimes there are some reasonable things to sell e.g. his platinum watches he keeps buying to replace the ones that goes 'mysteriously missing'. If he didn't keep putting them in his locker, then they wouldn't end up going 'missing' would they? The next was the Professor's. Nearly all his inventions may be rubbish and break when you touch them but some of his doomsday devices fetch a high price on the evil scientist black market. I always skip Zoidberg and Fry's lockers. Mainly because Zoidberg didn't own any expensive things, come to think of it, Zoidberg didn't own anything, his locker is always empty. With Fry however, I could never bring myself to stealing anything from him. Not that there was anything worth stealing, and if there was, you probably wouldn't be able to find it in the mess he calls a locker. Nevertheless, whenever I try to steal something of his, I always feel, dare I say, guilty and put it back. One time, I tried to steal his leather red coat, not quite sure why but I knew I just had to have it, but he caught me. I expected him to be mad with me but he just shrugged it off. That's what I liked about him. Whatever bad things I did to him, he would always shrug it off. I guess that's why we're best friends; he has the ability to overlook everything nasty I do to him.

I continue thinking about my friendship with Fry while I check Leela's locker. On rare occasions, Leela put personal stuff in her locker, e.g. her diary. There was never anything worth pawning/selling, apart from the bracelet her mutant parents gave to her when she was a baby. Apparently that's off limits. She caught me trying to steal it once. She threatened to shut me down and never turn me back on if I ever did tried to steal it again. I wasn't trying to steal it, I was going to see how much it was worth, then put it back (and, if expensive, work out how to steal it later) but oh no, she had to catch my in the act.

Anyway, what I found in her locker was a note. From a glance, it looked liked it was from Fry (his scruffy handwriting gave it away) but as I read, I realised it was from Fry. Who else would write a love note to that one-eyed weirdo? Only Fry would. Fry never write me notes like this:

Dear Leela,

Meet me outside 'Elzar's' restaurant this evening. Someone special will be waiting for you.

Okay, he doesn't have to write me love notes but a friendly note once in a while would be nice!

Poor Fry. I don't know why he keeps trying to go out with her. She keeps breaking his heart over and over again but he keeps on trying. I just don't understand it, but then again I am a robot and I don't really understand human emotions anyway. All I know is that if she doesn't go, then she doesn't deserve his love. Why am I so concerned about this? Fry and I are just friends, nothing more.

I leave the note in her locker, hoping she will read it and go and watch TV. The Professor hasn't sent us to certain death in a while so this is a bit like a holiday for me, and everybody else but mainly me. I watch my favourite chef on TV, Elzar. Oh, how I wish I could cook like him. I'm sick of everyone saying my cooking sucks behind my back.

_A few hours later_

Elzar has finished and I'm now watching the repeats of _All My Circuits_. It's the episode where Calculon is jumping over the shark, again. I can't help it; it never gets boring no matter how many times I see the shark eating him. Anyway, I'm sitting there watching it when all of a sudden, Leela walks in. Oh no. She's probably going to tell me to get up and get on with my job. Like she ever does any work around here. What is her job, aside from being bossy?

"Bender, I need to talk to you" she said.

Maybe, if I ignore her, she will go away.

"Bender, I need to talk to you" she said, louder.

Just keep ignoring her and she will, hopefully, go away soon.

"Bender, are you listening to me?"

This goes on for a while until she decides to turn off the TV. It took her long enough. It's still rude though.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I wasn't really, I was ignoring her, but still it was rude of her to do that, it had to be said.

"Oh come on Bender. It was just the repeats of _All My Circuits_. You've seen them all hundreds of times. Especially the one with Calculon is trying to jump the shark".

"I know, but it makes me laugh every time he doesn't make it!" I said, laughing like mad. Maybe she will realize that it will be useless talking to me and leave me alone.

"Bender, just stop laughing and listen to me!" she shouted.

Oh no. This is serious. She's not going to go away unless she says what she wants to say. I should stop laughing immediately and let her talk to me.

"All right then. Lay it on me big boots. What do you want?"

"Well..." she says, sitting down next to me. "It's about Fry. You see..."

Wow. This woman goes on and on doesn't she? The only thing I'm interested in is when she says she isn't sure if she should go to the restaurant tonight. What is she talking about? There is only one obvious answer. Yes, go! Stop breaking his heart for once in your life and go! In fact, leave now, get there early! Wait, what am I saying? Why am I so desperate for her to go?

"...but I don't know if I should go or not. What do you think I should do Bender?"

Oh, at last she stopped talking. But she just asked me a question. How shall I answer this? I can't say "Oh, you should definitely go for it!" she'll never believe it. She keeps looking at me. What should I say? Before I could stop myself, I said "You turned off the TV for that?"

She sighs and starts to leave the room. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out. All I want to do now is call her back and tell her what I actually think, but after what I said, she'll never listen to me again.

She turns around and said, "Why did I come to you for help? You don't care about anyone else but yourself" and left.

I sigh and say "I'm sorry Leela" out loud but not loud enough for her to hear me. If she did hear me, I would never hear the end of it. I just can't believe that she is having second thoughts of going. If she doesn't go, it would break his heart, again. I can't let that happen to Fry again. It's time to take matters into my own hands.

I produce a pad of paper and a pen from my chest cavity and on it I write:

See you later tonight

Leela xx

I write it in her handwriting so Fry will think it is from her and put it in his locker. Step 1 complete.

_Later that day_

It's the end of the day and it's time for everyone to go home. I'm still not sure if Fry got my note but hopefully he'll get it soon.

Suddenly Fry came running into the room, closely followed by Leela. I follow them to see what the fuss is about.

I go outside to find Fry gone and Leela leaning against the wall of the Planet Express building. I asked her what happened to Fry and she told me that he suddenly ran out of the locker room all excited and she was going after him to calm him down. After she finishes speaking I say "Oh good, he got my note". Step 2 complete. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"What? You're note? What note?" Leela asked me.

Yep, she definitely heard me. I may as well tell her my plan now, step 3 was telling her anyway.

"Well, after we, by which I mean you, finished speaking, I decided to take matters into my own hands".

"By...?" she said, staring at me.

"By forging a note to Fry in your handwriting and putting it in his locker".

"What did the note say?" she asked. She sounded very angry with me.

"I don't know. Something about meeting him at some kind of restaurant later..." I didn't tell her exactly what was on the note because it wasn't necessary. And besides, whatever I said would only make her mad.

"Why would you do that?" she asked me, curiously.

She did have a good point though. Why am I doing this? Why am I so desperate for these two to get together? Maybe it's because I'm so tired of listening to Fry going on and on about how she keeps rejecting him and by getting them together, he would stop complaining. It's possible. Maybe deep down I really care for Fry and all I want is for him to be happy. No, that's just ridiculous. Stupid Leela, why did she ask me that? Speaking of which, she is still there, staring at me, waiting for me to respond to her question. Well, I'm not going to answer it.

"Hey, I don't need to tell you a reason" I answered back, hopefully not sounding too defensive. "Bite my shiny metal a-

"Don't even think about finishing off that sentence. I'm not in the mood for profanity" she said, folding her arms and turning her back towards me.

That was weird. "What's your problem? I've always said it and it never seemed to bother you before". Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to say that aloud.

"Just leave me alone!" She snapped at me.

Yep it definitely was a bad idea. I should leave now.

"Whatever. See ya later big boots" I said, walking off back into the building. Hopefully she's not too mad at me and that's she will go tonight and see what a wonderful guy Fry is. Did I really just say wonderful? Never mind that, the point is that they will go out, be happy and it will be all thanks to me.

_Back to the present_

Stupid Leela, how dare she not go! My perfect plan in ruins all because of that evil one-eyed witch! What makes it worse is that Leela is going to tell him that I wrote that note and he is going to get angry with me, hate me and may not want to be friends with me anymore. I would hate to lose Fry as my best friend, but I don't regret what I did, though I feel incredibly guilty. He's not even looking me in the eyes anymore; he seemed to have drifted off into space. He must know something. I quietly sneak off into my bedroom while he is still talking. If I stay and hear anymore of his story then it will make me feel even guiltier than I already am. I don't think that I'll be able to look him in the eye tomorrow and I can't even begin to imagine what will happen when Fry finds out what I did.

I listen out for Fry, making sure that he had gone to his bedroom. He sounded upset that I didn't stick around to listen to his story but he should be used to the abuse I give him. Maybe I should be the one to tell him. It should sound better coming from his best friend rather than, her. There are so many questions running though my mind. Will Fry still be my friend after what I've done? Hopefully he will. I can't begin to imagine my life without Fry. There is one question that keeps popping into my mind though:

_Why can't these two just get together already?_

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a sucky ending, but this is what you will expect from a first time writer (even though tecnically it isn't true but you sort of get what I mean) so bare with me.**

**Couple of things: There will be two more chapters for this story. One of them will be what happens the next day, I promise. Also the back story of Leela and Sean (the ex-boyfriend Leela always mentions). The other chapter is what happens 5 years down the line.**

**Incase anyone is confused about the steps of Bender's plan, the steps are:**

**Step 1: Put note in Fry's locker,  
Step 2: Fry finds note and goes get ready for the date,  
Step 3: Tell Leela about note so she will also go and get ready for the date,  
Step 4: Fry and Leela go out together and end up dating each other and Bender won't have to listen to anymore of Fry's depressing stories about Leela.**

**I/Bender really didn't this through did I/he?**

**Please review!**


	4. Why can't it be the next day?

**Okay, I'll admit that this chapter is weaker than the others, I'm sorry. The POV's for this are in order of:**

**Bender  
Leela  
Fry**

**Incase anyone gets confused.**

**Please enjoy reading this!**

* * *

It's the next day. I'm walking to work with my best friend Fry, like every weekday. Normally he talks about Leela and his life in the year 2000 before he got frozen and then I either block out what he's saying or I threaten to push him out in front of the hover cars if he didn't quit his whining. But there were times where I listened to him, not to his stories, but just to the sound of his voice. I loved the sound of his voice, it makes me feel warm inside (or maybe it's the loot I stole pressing against my temperature gauge or control button-or whatever it's called).

Today however, it feels like every time I hear his voice, I feel more guilty about what I did to him yesterday. When he finds out, he is going to kill me. Hopefully he'll hate me less if I'm the one to tell him about the letter, but right now I can't even bring myself to look him in the eye. I think Fry can sense something's wrong with me. He keeps looking at me, asking me if I'm alright. I love that Fry is so nice to me.

"Are you sure you're all right Bender? It's just that you've been looking miserable ever since we left this morning".

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine".

"You know, if there is anything wrong, you can always talk to me about it..."

"I said I'm fine, leave it will you!" I yelled at him. Everybody is looking at us but I don't care. I walk off in a hurry, with Fry having to run after me in order to keep up with me.

"I'm sorry Bender, it's just I'm worried about you. I've never seen you look so sad before, well as sad looking as a robot can get. You can't help me being concerned about you".

"No I can't", I said, smiling. "I'm sorry for yelling at you".

"Its okay" he said, linking his arm with mine. "You're my best friend. Friends forgive and forget".

We continued walking to work, arm in arm. We got weird looks from strangers, but I don't care. This guilt is killing me. I have to tell him. The Planet Express building is just around the corner, if there was a time to tell him, it's now as this would be the last chance I have to tell him before Leela gets to tell him. I better tell him now.

"Now that you mention it Fry, there is something I wanted to talk to you about".

"Yes Bender, what is it?"

"Remember last night when you were talking about your night out with Leela?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why?" he asked me.

We were almost inside, it's now or never. "Well, remember that note you found and thought it came from her?"

"What do you mean 'thought it came from her'? It did come from her'.

"Yeah, about that, I..." I started off saying but stopped when we came into the lounge. We both stare in the direction of the couch and saw her. Leela, the breaker of hearts. We stand there staring at her while she sits there staring at us for a few minutes before Fry turns to me and says 'Bender, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" while unlinking his arm from mine. I say "yes" and leave into the next room. I grab a chair and sit near the door and listen to their conversation.

* * *

As soon as Bender leaves, Fry sits down on the couch, leaving a gap in between us.

"We need to talk" we said at the same time.

"You first" I offered.

"Look Leela, I understand that you may not like me and you didn't want to come for whatever reason. What I don't understand is why you left that note saying you were coming. If you didn't want to come, you could have just told me instead of leaving that note. You didn't have to humiliate me like that".

"That's the thing, I didn't write that note. I was on my way to tell you that I wasn't coming, I swear".

"I believe you about that. I knew that you didn't hate me enough to do that to me" he said, smiling. "Wait, if you didn't write that note, who did?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this", I said, touching his hand. "But, it was Bender who wrote it".

"What? Bender? Why? How do you know it was Bender?"

"He told me yesterday, after you ran out of the building for some reason".

"Oh yeah, that was when I found the note, I thought it was from you. I was so excited when I thought you were coming, I just had to run home to get ready", he sighed. I felt sorry for him. Why did Bender write that note? "Did Bender mention why he wrote the note?"

"Well, he said something about taking matters into his own hands but I didn't really understand what he was on about".

"Oh well, at least I know that you didn't write that note and didn't go because you hate me". He suddenly looked at me. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Of course, I don't hate you. In fact, I ended up going after all".

"You did? Then how come I didn't see you?"

"I was around the corner from the restaurant and I was on my way there, when suddenly, I froze. I couldn't move. A part of me wanted to run away but..."

"But..." he said, wanting me to continue. I liked that Fry was a good listener. He was always interested in what I had to say.

"But there was a part of me that wanted to go through with it but I just stood there frozen. By the time I could move, I turned the corner and you were gone".

"Oh no, I thought you were never going to show up so I gave up and went home. I'm sorry, if I had known you were around the corner..." his smile faded and he looked away from me.

"Don't apologise Fry, you didn't know. I should never have stood you up". He looked at me and we smiled at each other. "It's just I was scared..."

"Scared? Scared of what? Me?"

"Not of you. It's just..." I look away from him and whisper "I'm scared of getting hurt".

"Leela", he says, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I could never hurt you".

I nod my head and say "I know you would Fry, but deep down I can't help thinking that somehow, as revenge for me hurting you many times before, you will find some way to hurt me, and I can't let that happen to me again".

"Again, what do you mean again?"

"Oh, um, never mind, it's not important..."

"It's important to me. Who hurt you Leela?" he asked me. Fry was always so kind to me, and so caring.

"I'd rather not talk about it Fry, it's a bit personal..."

"I understand you don't want to talk about it" he said, standing up. "When you're ready to about it, I'll be here" he said, and then walked out the room.

After Fry left, I heard the words "Oh man" coming from behind one of the doors and I knew it was Bender from the sound of his voice.

"Bender is that you?" I asked. I had to make sure.

"No..." he replied. Yep, it was him.

"Bender, get in here!" I yelled.

The door opens and Bender walks in. "Yeah, all right, I was listening to your conversation and yes, that was me saying 'oh man'. I was upset because I thought that he was going to get angry and yell at you, but he didn't. Also, how dare you tell him that I wrote that note!"

"Would do you mean? You did write that note!"

"Yes, I know that but I was going to tell him!"

"Yeah right" I muttered underneath my breath.

"But now, he's going to hate me and it's all thanks to you" he said, pointing at me.

"What do you mean me? You wrote that note and said it was from me! You shouldn't have written that note!"

"Yeah well, you should have gone on that date with Fry!"

"Hey! Anyway, you heard what Fry said. He's okay with what happened last night. And, after what I did to him, if he forgives me then he should forgive you too".

"Yeah whatever, I don't care that much" he said, but I knew deep down he cared a lot about this; he just didn't want to admit it.

"You never did tell me, why did you write that letter?"

Bender looks me straight in the eyes, steps forward and says "I don't have to tell you anything but all I'll say is this. All I wanted was for him to be happy and you wouldn't even begin to know how to make that happen you... You heartbreaker!" and starts to walk out of the room.

Well, that was weird. I never would have imagined that as Bender's motives. He has got a point about the happiness bit though, and the heartbreaker bit. I have broken Fry's heart many times before, which is unfair, and speaking from a person who has had her heart broken, I know how much it hurts. Also I have made Fry's life a misery ever since he met me by me rejecting him but whenever we're together, hanging out or whatever, we're always happy. Maybe we're meant to be happy together as a couple. Yes, maybe...

My train of thought is interrupted when Hermes comes into the room, blocking Bender's way. "Meeting in the Conference room in 5 minutes" he said.

"Maybe I would get there faster if you weren't blocking the way!" Bender yelled at him.

"Just hurry up and get there you shiny metal idiot!" Hermes says before leaving.

"Well, you heard the Jamaican windbag. Let's go!" he says to me.

He started to go until I call him back. I grabbed a pad of paper and pen which was on the table beside the couch, write something on it and gave the note to Bender. "Give that note to Fry" I tell him before running off to the locker room.

* * *

Oh man, these meetings are so boring! It's always the same routine: Hermes boring us with a pointless lecture, the Professor sound asleep, Amy doing her make-up, Zoidberg complaining about being poor, Bender drinking beer and/or smoking, me playing games on my phone and Leela reading a book. Speaking of which, where is Leela? She's normally the first to arrive.

Suddenly, the door opens and Leela runs in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of something" she said, taking a quick glance at me and then sitting down.

"Now for the final thing, the fridge is on a permanent lockdown!"

This caught everyone's attention, apart from the Professor who was still sleeping.

"This has happened because _someone_ (he looks in the direction of Zoidberg) has been stealing my manwiches lately and I think that it's you!" he said, pointing at Zoidberg.

Everybody looks at him. "Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh come on, admit it, you filthy crab! It was you!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh please, you fingerprints are all over the evidence!" he said, taking out an evidence bag with a half-eaten manwich inside.

"But I don't even have fingers!"

"Be quiet! Everybody, you can all blame Zoidberg for not getting your lunches. Meeting adjourned" he said before leaving the room, and then followed by everyone else. Bender starts to leave also.

"Wait, Bender, come back". He comes back and I ask him to sit down on the chair around the table. "I know that it was you that wrote that note".

"You do huh?" he said. He looks so sad.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

Bender nods. "I thought it would sound better coming from me instead of... Her".

"You have a good point, but what I was going to say was..."

"Let me guess, you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I'll just leave now". He starts to get up.

"Bender, where are you going? I wasn't going to say that. Please sit down". He sits down. "I was going to say that, I forgive you".

"Really? Not that I'm bothered about it or anything..."

"Yes really. Like I said earlier, friends forgive and forget".

"So we're still friends then?"

"Yes Bender".

"Good. Not that I was worried or anything... Anyway, I promise never do anything like that again".

I smiled at him. There were many times I knew that Bender was being sincere, and this was one of those times. I get up and start to leave but he stops me.

"Wait! Leela asked me to give you this". He took out a piece of paper out from his chest cavity and gives it to me. I take it from him and read it. It says:

Meet me in the locker room

Leela

I run to the locker room to see if she's there. She's not. I wonder if it is another fake note when I notice that there is something pinned to the door of my locker. I go over, take it off the door and read it. It says:

Dear Fry,

Thank you for forgiving me about what happened last night. I was afraid that you would never forgive me but I'm so glad you did. Remember when I said someone hurt me? Well I didn't mean physically hurt me if that's what you thought. I meant emotionally. Please note that what you're about to read, I've never told anyone this and I would like that you didn't tell anyone this either. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I trust you, which means I'm trusting you to keep this secret. Please do so Fry.

**(A/N: This is what I was going to start doing, a one-off about Leela's past with Sean but then it develop into this, but I still wanted to have this in it so I put it in this note. Enjoy! (you don't have to read this authors note))**

When I was in college, I met Sean. He was my first ever boyfriend. It was lovely the first few weeks. He was so charming, but things really started to change a month into the relationship. He started becoming secretive and careless. He never told me where he was going and if he did, he would lie to me about where he was going. It wasn't until later I found out that he was cheating on me. When I confronted him about it, all he had to say was "I was going to tell you eventually, maybe, but I grew bored of you so I decided to move on. Good luck in the future" then he patted me on the back and left. I never saw him again. That's when I decided to never allow myself to get hurt again. I know it sounds stupid but back then I was young and vulnerable. He broke my heart and I was afraid to trust anyone again, until I met you. You taught me to trust again.

Thank you for that Fry. x

Leela x

So that's what happened. Poor Leela, humiliated by that creepy jerk! Well, she has nothing to worry about. I will never tell anyone this, not even Bender, my best friend to which I tell everything to, but I won't tell him this.

"Well, isn't that nice to know" came a voice from behind me.

I turn around and there she was. "Leela! You can read my mind?"

She giggled. "No stupid, you were talking out aloud".

"Oh" I hadn't realised that I was talking out loud. "But still, what I said, I meant every word. I won't tell a soul, or a robot".

"I know you won't Fry, I trust you".

We both stare at each other for a while, and then we lean in and...

We kiss.

* * *

**I know that's a stupid way to end it and I normally end it with a question, but I couldn't** **think of a 'Why can't...?' question so I decided to leave it out.**

**Please note that this is not the end! One more chapter to go! The final chapter should be upload tomorrow or the day after at the latest.**

**Please review!**

**Happy 2010 everyone! (Happy New Year everyone!)**


	5. Why can't he be happy with me?

**Just a fair warning, this chapter is the last one and the weakest one of them all. I would just like to say that I'm very very sorry and I understand if you don't like this.**

**Incase anyone is confused, this is set 5 years later from the last chapter.**

**Please read and (try to) like it!**

**

* * *

**

I can't believe it. The day has finally arrived! I have waited for this day for over a year. Our special day. The day me and Leela get married.

I look out at the crowd. I see everyone I know. The Professor, Hermes, that janitor guy Scruffy and Zoidberg are sitting in the front row. Also sitting with them are Leela's parents, smiles on their faces. Leela managed to get them a one day free pass to the surface from the Mayor so that they could attend our wedding. There are other people there as well but I only really care about my friends.

I'm standing at the altar, dressed in a tuxedo. Standing up with me is Bender, my best friend and my best man, Amy, Leela's best friend and her maid-of-honour + bridesmaid, and also the Preacher-bot.

Suddenly, the organ starts playing 'Here comes the bride'. I wanted them to play 'Walking on sunshine' when Leela is walking down the aisle but Leela wanted the 'traditional' music, but she did say something about a surprise at the end of the ceremony. Everyone stood up when Leela walked into the room. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She stood next to me and held my hand. She smiled at me as we stood facing the Preacher-bot. everyone sat down as the Preacher-bot said:

"Dearly liked, we're all here today to see these two get married".

I still don't believe that this is happening. I always dreamed of this day but I never thought it would actually happen, but it is. To be honest, I never thought we would get this far. I knew that we would finally end up together but deep down I always thought that Leela would dump me after a while, but she always reassured me that she would never do that. I was also surprised when she accepted my proposal; I thought she was going to say no! But I'm very glad she said yes, because this proves that we are meant to be together.

_Sometime later..._

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride if you want to".

We kissed and everyone cheered. People throw confetti at us as we walk down the aisle. I expected 'Here comes the bride' to start playing again but what was playing instead was 'Walking on sunshine'. It was at this point where Leela leaned in and whispered "Surprise". I smiled at her and she smiled back. I love that she knows my favourite song. I whispered "Thank you" and held her hand, as we walked out of church as Mr and Mrs Phillip J. Fry.

* * *

_At the reception_

I have always dreamed about my wedding day, but I never would have guessed that the groom would be Fry. Going out with Fry was the best decision I ever made. He was just so sweet and caring to me, more than my other boyfriends ever were. Oh, and the way he proposed to me, so sweet. I walk up to my apartment to find roses taped to the door and a note telling me to go to my bedroom. So I go and I see Fry, surrounded by rose petals and candles, down on one knee. He asks me to marry him and I say yes immediately. I'm so glad I did. These past 5 years with Fry were the best years of my life. I can't believe I didn't go out with Fry sooner.

Right now everyone is coming up to us to congratulate us. We see Bender sitting on his own looking sad for some reason so we go over to see what's wrong.

"Hi Bender" we said at the same time. We both chuckled at that.

"Oh hi guys. What's up?" he said. He doesn't look or sound happy that we came over. Maybe it's because he doesn't like it when we do 'couple' stuff around him.

"We just came over to find out what's wrong. You look upset". Fry said. I like that he cares a lot about Bender.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm happy for you, really I am".

"Really?" we asked at the same time, again. We laughed again at that.

"Really. Now go enjoy yourselves, it's your day".

"Okay, if that's what you want". Bender gets up and starts to leave but Fry stops him.

"Just so you know, if you need anything, you can always talk to me about anything" Fry says to him. He hugs him then comes back and takes my hand, asking me for a dance. I say yes and he takes me to the dance floor, for our first dance as husband and wife**.**

**

* * *

**

I look out on the dance floor to see Fry and Leela dancing and I can't help feeling that this is all down to me. Without me trying to help, these two would have never got together. I still don't believe that he has forgiving me for lying to him of course it's hard to stay mad at me for too long. It took Leela longer but she eventually forgave me to.

Of course there are down sides for these two getting together, mainly that he doesn't have enough time for me anymore. Before he used to spend all his time with me but now he spends every minute of the day with her. Also, after they come back from their honeymoon, he's going to move out of our place and moved in with her.

Maybe that's why I'm sad. The very idea that my best friend is leaving me is making me depressed. I can hardly drink anymore. I don't know why though, it's only Fry. I never used to like him, I thought he was an idiot, but now I can't imagine being without him.

I guess I feel a bit jealous of Leela. Mainly because she can spend time with Fry whenever she wants but for me, I'll probably never see him again. In fact, just now when he hugged me, that's the most attention he's given me in weeks, because he's been so busy planning the wedding. I just don't believe that Leela gets to spend the rest of her life happy with Fry while I'll spend the rest of mine alone and miserable. Maybe he was better off without her. But I hated seeing him unhappy.

I have another look at them, then I realised that all I wanted was for him to be happy, and now he is happy with her. All the while, thinking one thing:

_Why can't he be happy with me?_

**

* * *

**

I'm so sorry about the ending. I know it sucks but trust me, this is the best ending I could come up with. (feel free to disagree with this, I don't mind)

**Oh well, that's the end of this fic folks! To see what I'm working on next, click on my username and you will see what stories I'm doing next.**

**Please read and review this though and some CONSTUCTIVE critism on this would be nice in order to know what to improve on in my next stories. (NOT harsh critism! If you do, I will BLOCK YOU)**

**Until next time fans!**


End file.
